


Happy Valentine's Day

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Beta-checked, Bottom Eren, Eren is an impatient little shit, Levi is a less mild version of himself, Lingerie Kink, Lingerie-wearing Eren, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, MalexMale, NSFW, One Shot, Preparation, Profanity, Prompt given by great author Alex_Marie, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stretching, Tickling, Top Levi, Valentines Day Specail, You should seriously check her out, does that make since?, her stories, not her great ass, smut!smut!smut!, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know what you mean, Eren. You're sending me mixed signal's here. One minute you want me to stop, and the next you're moaning out 'yes, Levi, yes!'." Levi adjusted his voice into a high-pitched tone to match Eren's as he mimicked and twisted his words. "How the hell am I supposed to know what you want?" Chuckling, Levi's hands finally left Eren's sides to cup his cheeks instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my contribution to Valentine's day with this smut prompt given by the oh-so-talented Alex_Marie! We hope you like it, or love it, either's good!!!

Eren Smoothed down the lace of the scarlet red mini-skirt he wore. He swallowed nervously, staring at the empty doorway. The bed underneath him creaked under his weight as he adjusted himself into a sitting position, and he found himself scratching at the itchy fabric of the garter adorning his hips and leg's.  

Eren's husband Levi wouldn't be home until another five minutes, and during these five minutes he waited both patiently and nervously. What would Eren do if Levi didn't enjoy Eren's little Valentine's gift? Would he turn him away? Would he stare at him, repulsed?  

As time seemingly crawled by at a snails pace, Eren contemplated these internal question's. His inner self-consciousness wanting him to change right away into something less revealing, and his stubborn personality wanting him to please his partner.   

Eren knew his lover had finally come home when he heard the front door open and close. Afterwards, a brief moment of silence could be heard as Eren waited for Levi to make his way to the bedroom when seeing that he was not in the kitchen or living room.  

Footstep's could be heard bouncing off the walls in the hallway, and Eren's body tensed as he waited for his arrival.  

"Eren?" The brunette quaked in his solitary spot on the bed.  

Teal eyes met sterling silver as Levi's form could finally be seen through the entrance of the bedroom. Levi's normally apathetic face contorted into one of surprise, before quickly washing away.  

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, Levi.' Eren stuttered out.  

The lace-clad boy chastised himself for not being able to keep a firm voice. No, he couldn't let his nervousness spoil the evening. Levi had taken him out just yesterday for a nice dinner, knowing that it would be too late to take him out today. So, this day was reserved for Eren's present for Levi.  

"Happy Valentine's Day." Levi practically purred out his greeting as he stopped to shed his body of the heavy business suit jacket he wore.  

Levi sighed as he stalked over to their shared bed. Gently, Levi combed his finger's through his partner's hair. The pad's of his finger's gently rubbing against the healthy, chestnut locks.  

"For me?" Levi's low voice murmured out as he took a step back to admire the treat in front of him.  

Eren smirked, before nodding. Levi liked it, he licked his little 'gift' he had prepared. So there wasn't really any need for him to question his motives for doing this. He could even enjoy this himself with a good conscious.  

"I like this color. It suit's you." Levi spoke with an even tone, the edges of his voice just barely tented with a hint of lust.  

Levi's pale finger's outstretched to stroke and feel the lace that lined his hip's and thigh's. In Eren's opinion, the lingerie he bought made him look more feminine than he had liked. Although Eren towered over his partner Levi by a head, his body was still petite and feminine-like. Which was one of the main thing's that had attracted Levi to him in the first place.  

"You look...ravishing." The raven smirked as he placed his hand on his lover's tan chest. He gently pushed, until his back was against the cool, satin duvet.  

Leaning over his husband, Levi ran his finger's up and down his sides. He had placed himself in between Eren's legs, which where precariously hanging off the bed.  

The raven pulled away from Eren, stripping off his shirt and pants, leaving his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. His shoes were already shed at the door, where they were normally token off.  

"Skootch up. Back to the pillows." Levi demanded, rummaging through their nightstand for some lube and a condom.  

Eren obliged his lover, quickly doing as he was asked. His body shivered as the cold air permeated his skin, and he pressed his knee's together as the first lick of arousal ran through his body.  

"I don't think I've told you enough how great you look in lingerie. But, I'm sure it isn't needed. You probably know damn well how sexy you look." Levi growled, crawling up to Eren's body as if he were the predator and Eren was his pray.  

"Not as sexy as you, Levi." Eren moaned out as Levi began kissing and licking at the sensitive skin behind his ear.  

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." Levi chuckled, now nipping lightly at the sensitive skin on the shell of Eren's ear.  

The brunette giggled as Levi's hands began to dance up and down his sides. His husband just loved to take advantage of his ticklish spots, no matter what they were doing. Even if what they were doing was sex, Levi didn't care.  

"L-Levi, stop! That fucking tickles you ass face!" Eren tried to push away from Levi, he really did.  

The shorter male was too strong though, and he continued to assault his partner's sides with little finger brushes. 

"Hoh? You want me to stop?" Levi asked, cocking a brow.  

"Yes! Please!" Eren gasped, writhing around underneath Levi. 

"I don't know what you mean, Eren. You're sending me mixed signal's here. One minute you want me to stop, and the next you're moaning out 'yes, Levi, yes!'." Levi adjusted his voice into a high-pitched tone to match Eren's as he mimicked and twisted his words. "How the hell am I supposed to know what you want?" Chuckling, Levi's hands finally left Eren's sides to cup his cheeks instead.  

For a few more seconds, Eren just stared up, annoyed as he let Levi scrunch up his facial features to resemble a fish, or someone smiling. With a growl, Eren's hands shot up and grasped his lover behind the neck.  

Eren pulled Levi down into a rough kiss, teeth clashing against each other. He did this with a simultaneous roll of his hips into Levi's clothed half-erection.  

"God Dammit, Levi!" Eren pouted like a petulant child. "Just fuck me already!" With that one demand, the features on Levi's face darkened until a complacent smirk could be seen.  

In one fluid motion, Levi's calloused hands gripped the back of Eren's knees hard and hoisted his lower half upwards.  

Levi leaned into his partner's hardness through his opened leg's and chuckled at his shocked face. It was a good thing Eren was pretty flexible, or he wouldn't have been able to perform such an achievement without crying out in pain.  

"L-Levi!" Eren yelped in surprise, his face red with embarrassment. 

"Impatient now, are we?"His face had gone back to its regular stoic expression, even when he pulled Eren's hips to rest on his lap, his tan right leg thrown over Levi's shoulder and his upper back pressing into the mattress below.  

"Sh-shutup." Eren could feel the blush as it made its way down the length of his body. His shoulder's, stomach, and even his hips were  now coated with a healthy pink under his lover's steely gaze.  

Levi let out a hearty laugh at Eren's reaction. One of the thing's he loved (and thought of as absolutely adorable) was his habit of turning into a blushing teen in bed when teased.  

The raven pulled at the thin lace panties, pulling them down far enough, but had them still dangling from his left leg. Levi heard his partner sigh in pleasure as the harsh friction against his flushed and leaking cock was lifted. And, with the panties gone, Eren could feel Levi's own erect cock underneath the cleft of his ass cheeks.  

Sterling eyes traveled up and down Eren's leg's, staring with lust at the red hosiery that covered his petite thigh's and long leg's.  

With the offending fabric removed, Levi reached over and grabbed the lube he had set on the edge of the bed. Levi's stared into Eren's turquoise eyes, and a 'pop' could be heard through the room as he opened the lid of the sticky substance.  

With one slicked up finger, Levi prodded at the tight ring of muscle. He smeared a diligent amount of the clear liquid around Eren's entrance before looking up into his eyes. 

Levi's cock hardened impossibly bigger at the sight of Eren underneath him, ready and waiting for his huge fucking cock.  

"Ready?" Eren asked his lover.  

"Y-yeah, just hurry the fuck up." Eren pushed back against Levi's finger's to encourage him, and finally, Levi began his preparation. 

He thrust in one probing finger, not stopping until it was fully in. Levi could feel Eren arch into him, his hands immediately fisting into the dark black satin sheets.  

"Hng...ahh." Eren moaned lightly under his breath.  

Levi's finger pulled out, only to thrust  back in. He hooked it around the muscle, until he could fit in another. Soon, after those finger's had begun a scissoring motion, Levi was able to work his way up to three.  

Underneath Levi, Eren had begun to writhe impatiently at Levi's ministrations. The tan twenty-five year old panted and moaned desperately.  

"Levi, I'm ready. Hurry up and stick your big cock inside me, I can't take this anymore." Tears of desperation pricked his large green eyes, and Levi sighed, looking down on his beautiful partner.  

"Are you sure?" Levi asked, pulling out his soaking finger's and licking them as he stared into those enchanting eyes.  

"Yes, Levi. Just..p-put it in already. Please." Levi looked at his pleading lover, eyes softening into fondness.  

He slipped himself out from under Eren's sharp hips to pull off his last layer of clothing. His flushed cock was heavy with pre-cum leaking diligently out of it. He gave his member a firm pump before seating himself once again in the position he had left.  

Eren bit his lip as he waited, already trying in vain to thrust upwards. Levi made a clicking sound with his tongue, leaning down to peck his lover gently on the nose.  

"I love you, Eren." Levi cooed to his impatient lover.  

Before Eren had a chance to return his love through words, Levi had aligned himself with Eren's entrance and pushed in to the hilt. Levi sighed as he finally bottomed out, and listened contently to his lover's more high-pitched, drawn out moans.  

"Eren, you okay?" Levi asked, leaning forward to brush his lips against Eren's cheeks. Eren's eyes were closed tight, his mouth set in an 'O' as he panted. Eren didn't answer him right away, and Levi's brow twitched in aggravation and worry. 

Had he hurt Eren? Did he push in too fast? Did he not do a good enough job in preparation?  

"Oi, brat, talk to me. Are you okay?" Levi growled into Eren's neck, waiting with bated breath for him to reply to his question.  

"M' fine. J-Just go." Levi's eyes cut into Eren's own. Gauging whether or not his lover was telling the truth.  

After a few seconds of contemplating, Levi gently gripped Eren's hips. Then, with utmost care, pulled out halfway, and thrust back in softly.  

Soon, Levi had picked up a steady, smooth rhythm. Levi could tell just by Eren's facial expressions that it was not enough to please him, to tame that screaming in his gut for more.  

"L-Levi, please, harder!" Eren mewled, reaching forward and tangling his finger's into the raven's undercut.  

Sure that he wouldn't be harming the brunette in any way, Levi finally ended the slow tortuous pace. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't take it any longer either. With the way Eren was practically moaning and squeezing around him, who would? 

Levi pushed himself closer to his lover's body, re-adjusting his grip on his lover's hips and pulling out all the way before grunting, and thrusting in harshly.  

Moan's could probably be heard from the downstairs apartment, and Levi was at a cross between regretting that he didn't buy the sound-proof penthouse, and being glad his neighbors could hear him taking Eren so that they would stay away. After all, most of the population living in this building were college students, because the building was located so close to their campus.  

"L-Levi! S-so good-Ah!" Eren moaned out at a particularly hard thrust to his prostate that left him panting, arching his back off the sheet's.  

Levi had closed his eyes, if only just to listen, to feel, to experience everything that was happening all around him at once. The cool sheet's underneath him, Eren's tight heat, his smooth skin.  

"Hng, uaaagh!" Eren screamed out his pleasure, tears leaking from his eyes and mouth watering. He could feel the familiar hot coil as it built up in his abdomen. Eren could feel it, he was right on the brink of rapture.  

He wanted it, and God, did he want it bad. Another direct thrust to his prostate, and he moaned. Scratch that, he needed it really bad!  

"Levi! Don't stop, please!" Eren whimpered, scratching at Levi's shoulder blades in need. Levi leaned down and cooed into his lover's ear, wanting to tame Eren's cries.  

"Don't worry babe, I'm not going anywhere." With one more shove at Eren's sweet spot, Eren was cumming. Eren swore he had never cum so hard in his life, his thigh's shook as pleasure took over his body. Even his vision was fading as ecstasy pulsed through every fiber of his being.  

Levi held Eren's body tight through his orgasm, not caring as his partner's cum splattered over his abdominal muscles and chest. Soon, the raven was cumming hard into his lover as well. 

"Oh, Eren." Levi moaned into Eren's soft hair. His hips continued to rock against Eren as he rode out his orgasm.  

Eventually, the pleasure seeped from their spent bodies and they were left with exhaustion and the lingering smell of arousal, which was now replaced with the salty-sweet smell of sweat and sex.  

Levi untangled his limb's from Eren, pulling out. Only then did he notice that he had completely forgotten to put on the condom.  

But, as he stared with wide eyes at the cum linking out of Eren's puckering hole, he noticed that he didn't care either way. He loved the visible proof that Eren was his, and his alone. As a matter of fact, it only served to bump up his libido once again.  

"Fuuuuck, that was great." Eren sighed, rolling onto his back, laying his head on his folded hands. The brunette yelped when Levi's hand smacked his backside, and he turned to glare at him. 

"Ready for round two, brat?" Levi smirked, showing Eren the unused condom.  

"W-what?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Anything I should fix? Grammar mistakes? Spelling Error's? Do me a favor, boost my confidence and tell me how I did! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!


End file.
